criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Dinner
Evil Dinner is the sixteenth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the fifth one in the Commercial Area district. Characters Introduced *Peter Galley (Restaurant waiter) Case Background The victim was a man called Joey Carel. His head was served as a meal to a couple in a luxury restaurant called Norma's Bistró. Upon investigation, it was found out that his head had been actually cooked after being severed. The killer was the restaurant chef, Nadine Victoria. She had always seen the couple that was served Joey's head in the restaurant acting lovely. Nadine thought that love could kill people and that it was stupid. She felt that she had to warn them somehow, so she decided to comit a murder to tell them they'd also end dead when love killed them. Joey was her best friend, but she had to kill someone and he came in sight by the time. As she felt she had made a big mistake killing her friend, she was crying when the team found her for first time. At the trial, she said that she was guilty for her actions and that they were all wrong. However, she felt happy for having warned the couple about the danger of love. She mentioned to the couple that they were wrong by feeling love, and she also mentioned that Joey was dating Fabiana Jose, the woman that was served her lover's head. Judge Gonzalez sentenced her to 20 years in a psychiatric institution. Victim *'Joey Carel' (His head was severed and served as a meal in a restaurant) Murder Weapon *'Secateurs' Killer *'Nadine Victoria' Suspects Fabiana Jose (Customer) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's appearance: - Earl Hikee (Fabiana's boyfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook Suspect's appearance: - Peter Galley (Waiter) Suspect's profile: The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Nadine Victoria (Chef) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Norma Zouday (Restaurant owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect has gardening skills Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Killer's profile *The killer can cook *The killer is female *The killer has gardening skills *The killer wears white clothes *The killer's blood type is B- Crime scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Head in a tray *Investigate Restaurant table (Clues: Head, Torn note) *Analyze Head (10:00:00) *Examine Torn note (Result: Note) *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Bloodstained bottle) *Examine Bloodstained bottle (Result: Bloody fibers) *Analyze Bloody fibers (3:00:00) *Have a chat with the customer *See who that man is *Quiz the waiter over the head *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) 'Chapter 2:' Bloody toilet *Get more info from Fabiana *Investigate Restaurant table (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (4:00:00) *Ask Fabiana about her relationship with the victim *Ask Peter about the restaurant chef *See why Nadine's crying *Investigate Cooking furnace (Clues: Victim's body, Footprint) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Footprint (Result: Sport shoes footprint) *Earl wants to talk to you *Interrogate Norma Zouday about the murder *Investigate Women bathroom (Clues: Trash bag) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Secateurs) *Examine Secateurs (Result: Green substance) *Analyze Green substance (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Culinary arguments *Investigate Fabiana's handbag (Clues: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Earl Hikee's fingerprints) *Question Earl about the lipstick *Ask Nadine about Joey's critics *Talk to Peter about Nadine's problems *Confirm Norma's story *Investigate Sinks (Clues: Plastic bag) *Examine Plastic bag (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: B- Blood) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) 'Additional Investigation:' Searching in the bistro *See what Norma has to tell you *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Cutlery case) *Examine Cutlery case (Result: Voodoo doll) *Tell Norma about the voodoo doll (Reward: Burger) *Ask Peter details about the protest *Investigate Restaurant table (Clues: Petunia) *Examine Petunia (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (3:00:00) *Inform Peter about the petunia (Reward: Black bow tie, Green Earth badge male/Red bow tie, Pink Pansy badge female) *Tell Fabiana to leave the crime scene *Investigate Women bathroom (Clues: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Note) *Examine Faded writing (Result: Message deciphered) *Ask Fabiana about Gary Perkins (Reward: 200 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *Due to the case canon, there are no forensic analysis in Chapter 3. *There are no "decode" minigames in the forensic kit examining in this case. Location in the map Use Google Earth: 31°22'55.52"S 64°11'40.28"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville